


You Could Lay Here Forever (homestuck shortie fic)

by BoredSkadi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby John, Fluff, Gay, Hella Headcanons, Johns POV, M/M, Nudity, POV Second Person, Partial Nudity, Short, Trans John, Trans Male Character, dirk is tall and handsome and john is in love, dirk takes johns binder off and it's fluffy, dirkjohn, fluffiest shit ever, ginger john babey, john binds, john egbert is trans, john is ginger, john is so fucking nervous it's unreal, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredSkadi/pseuds/BoredSkadi
Summary: hi so i wrote this for my boyfriend since today (5/25/19) is me and his 1 year anniversary, hi robbie if u see this i love you more than anything and the past year has been the best year of my life and you mea nthe world to me <3333333333333333333(just some fluff i wanted to post uwu)





	You Could Lay Here Forever (homestuck shortie fic)

Where the fuck is he.

You're not necessarily mad, you're just nervous as shit. Dirk's not even late, but you're worried about him. You're on your couch, in your pajamas, curled up in a ball and waiting for your dingus boyfriend. Where is he?

Knock knock.

Oh, there he is.

Well now you're nervous about seeing him. You walk up to your door and hesitantly open it, only to see...just him. His bleached hair, his dumb anime shades, his hoodie that you steal constantly. Any worry you ever had has washed away the moment he wraps his arms around you and presses a smooch to your forehead. "Hey babe." Hhgghgh. You love him. You LOVE him. He closes your door and takes off his shades and gives you that little look that tells you "everything is gonna be alright" and you just melt into his arms. He brings you over to your couch and holds you tight, and you close your eyes and smile like a doofus, practically clinging to him and humming. He's so tall and muscular and sweet and perfect, you have no clue how he loves you so much, you're short and tubby and you think your hair is dumb and you're uncomfortable with yourself and paranoid, but then when you're sinking into all that self doubt, he gives you a little squeeze. And you start melting again. You shuffle and turn to face him, to give him a little nervous smooch on the chin, and he raises your shirt to squeeze your lovehandles. A bright red blush seeps into your face and you bury it into his shoulder. "I love you so much..." you mutter into his ear, giving a little shaky breath. "I love you too, John." he replies back, holding you close and moving to stroke your bright orange hair. You wish he would hold you like this forever.

 

The rest of that night is a blur, you remember watching TV with him on the couch, eating doritos, but there's one moment that sticks out to you. As you and him were dozing off, you remembered that your binder was on. You left it on all day, sure it's hard to breath with it, but at least you're passing. He notices you doze off, and immediately, without even thinking about it, he moves his cold hands to your binder and tugs at it. It wakes you up immediately as you sit up, blushing again. "Dirk! What are you-" you protest before he presses a deep kiss to your lips. "You can't wear it to sleep, dweeb." he replies, slowly pulling your binder off along with your shirt as your face only turns a darker red. You cover your chest with your short, pudgy arms before he moves them lightly and presses a kiss to each nipple. "You're so handsome... don't worry about binding around me, okay?" he cooes to you, and in this moment, right here, you're comfortable with yourself. You've never felt this good about your own body, this accepting of your own physical form. He wraps his arms around you and moves to be the big spoon with one arm over your chest and the other around your belly, as you take off your glasses and set them on the little table next to the couch. You're so fucking in love with this man. "Thank you..." you barely mutter out before falling asleep, causing him to snicker as he dozes off with you. You could sleep here with him forever.


End file.
